ABC (Kataang)
by Kira97
Summary: M: Su voz es baja y el aliento que se le escapa de los labios hormiguea el aire sobre su rostro. -Sokka va a matarme, ¿no es verdad?
1. Accidente

¡Hola a todos!

Pues sí, esta será una nueva sección de historias que me ha estado rondando por la mente desde hace un tiempo, quiero aclarar que esta recopilación será un poquito distinta a la de "One-Shots". Éstas historias serán un poco más completas (y serán en orden alfabético, yay!)

Otra cosa, no, éste fic no es el de mi fallido intento en la colección anterior, éste fue desafortunadamente inspirado en un caso que le ocurrió a una amiga hace unos meses, quiero dedicarlo a todos aquellos que han tenido la mala suerte de tener que pasar por algo como esto.

Espero que lo disfrutes.

Nota extra: Aang tiene 20 años, Katara tiene 22.

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T (El contenido puede llegar a ser un poco fuerte, sólo quería advertirte)

-o-o

Accidente.

Fue el sonido de la agitada respiración de su esposa lo que le provocó despertarse de repente.. La miró confundido mientras la luz de la luna le permitía ver los brazos de la morena estremecerse.

Katara se sentó lentamente, su vientre de seis meses de embarazo volviéndose un pequeño obstáculo.

La luz de una vela se apoderó de la habitación, la sábana que cubría a la joven pareja se tornó húmeda y de un color rojizo.

El silencio por parte de ella comenzaba a inquietarle, entonces sintió la temblorosa mano posarse sobre la suya. Algo andaba mal, y ambos lo sabían...

* * *

Appa aterrizó justamente afuera del Hospital de Ciudad República; Aang tomó a su esposa en brazos y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de urgencias.

Fueron un par de enfermeras en turno quienes le ayudaron a recostarla sobre la camilla que pronto iría a toda velocidad por los pasillos.

Aang corrió al lado de ella aferrado a uno de los barrotes de la camilla; su otra mano enganchada con la de ella.

-Estarás bien...-Murmuró haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

No hubo más respuesta que un débil apretón y una sonrisa forzada.

* * *

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que no puedo entrar?!-Gritó furioso, lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.- ¡Es mi esposa!

-¡Y yo soy su doctor!-Exclamó el anciano mientras le tomaba firmemente de los hombros.-Así que le ruego que me deje hacer mi trabajo.

Aang dejó salir un suspiro,su mirada llegó al suelo antes de asentir levemente.

-De acuerdo...

-Gracias...-Respondió soltándole lentamente.- Haremos todo lo posible. Le doy mi palabra.

* * *

Habían pasado los treinta y dos minutos más largos de la vida del joven Avatar para cuando aquella puerta se abrió.

Una profunda punzada llegó al pecho de Aang al ver al doctor evadir su mirada.

El joven se puso de pie frente al hombre, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-En verdad lo lamento...no hemos podido salvar al bebé...

El dolor que comenzaba a comprimir el pecho de Aang se volvía cada vez más inaguantable.

-Mi amor...Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, lágrima tras lágrima corriendo por sus mejillas.- ¡¿Dónde está Katara?!

-Por favor, tranquilícese...-Contestó el doctor.- La Maestra Katara está bien, pero necesita mucho reposo.

Aang agachó la cabeza, un suspiro de alivio escapando de sus labios.

-Déjeme verla...-Suplicó, aquella solitaria lágrima humedeciendo su mejilla.-...por favor...

El doctor dejó salir un leve suspiro.

-De acuerdo...-Respondió.-Solo intente no despertarla. De verdad necesita descansar ahora.

* * *

Aang abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrar a su esposa recostada sobre la cama de la habitación. El joven tomó asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban al lado de su esposa. Dejó salir un suspiro mientras tomaba su mano.

-Hola cariño...-Susurró con una débil sonrisa.-...A que no adivinas de que me acordé...

El rostro de Aang se acercaba cada vez más al de su amada, ¿quién hubiera dicho que el gran y poderoso Avatar no podría evitar el plantar aquel beso sobre la mano de su esposa?

-Me asusté mucho al pensar que pude llegar a perderte...-Dijo mientras removía aquel escurridizo mechón de cabello del rostro de Katara.-...mi mundo se tornaría completamente oscuro sin ti, y cuando el doctor me dijo que estabas bien lo recordé...

La otra mano de Aang encontró la mejilla de la morena, acercando sus labios a la frente de la joven.

-El amor brilla más fuerte en la oscuridad.

El joven podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo al sentir la calidez de la piel de Katara.

-Te amo...- Susurró antes de besar su mejilla.- Te amo demasiado, Katara.

Aang ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que aquella lágrima escapó; sin embargo, si notó el delicado pulgar que le limpió. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para encontrar un par de hermosos orbes azules.

-Yo también te amo, Aang...-Dijo Katara mientras juntaba sus frentes.-...mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Sus labios se encontraron poco a poco en un profundo y apasionado beso. Las manos de Aang se enredaban en el cabello de Katara, cuyos brazos encontraron el cuello de su esposo. Sus labios se movían tan lentamente, sincronizándose en una cálida danza tan llena de amor y desesperación a la vez, estaría de más decir que ninguno de ellos podría vivir sin el otro.

Sus bocas se alejaban lentamente, convirtiendo aquel beso en una dulce caricia.

-Wow...-Susurró Katara, su respiración ligeramente agitada.-...no recuerdo que nos besáramos así desde...

-¿El balcón?- Le interrumpió. La morena asintió con un leve rubor sobre en mejillas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió despacio.

-Disculpen la interrupción.-Dijo una de las enfermeras, quien miraba apenada a la pareja pues sabía que había terminado con un momento muy especial.-Avatar Aang, el doctor necesita hablar con usted en su oficina.

Aang podía ver la angustia reflejada en los ojos de su esposa.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien...-Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Katara.

Luego de plantar un beso sobre la frente de su amada, Aang se dirigió a la puerta, una voz haciendo eco en su cabeza, asegurándole que estaba mintiendo.

El joven Avatar tomó asiento frente a la solitaria silla frente al escritorio del doctor.

-Avatar Aang...-Dijo el doctor, captando la atención del joven quien ni siquiera se molestó en alzar la mirada.-...de verdad lamento su pérdida, pero me temo que es su esposa quien corre peligro ahora.

El corazón de Aang se detuvo.

-¿Que quiere decir con eso?- Cuestionó encarando al escéptico hombre frente a él.

-La Maestra Katara debe ser operada lo antes posible.- Comentó entrelazándose las manos y colocándolas sobre la mesa.- Necesitamos retirar el producto.

Un escalofrío corrió por la espina de Aang; aquella palabra repitiéndose en su mente: "Producto."

El joven se las arregló para limpiar la solitaria lágrima sin que su mano temblase tanto.

-Bien...-Murmuró Aang, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Pero yo estaré a su lado.

-De acuerdo, se le permitirá entrar durante la cirugía.- Dijo el doctor, su voz inundada por un aire tan indiferente como quien hablase de un vulgar trato callejero.

* * *

Los semi-enrojecidos ojos de Katara comenzaban a cerrarse luego de que la anestesia llegara a su sangre. Después de todo estaba agotada luego de haber llorado junto con su esposo la últimas dos horas. Ahora solo estaba recargada sobre el hombro de su marido, sus dedos entrelazados con los de él.

-Puede que la anestesia le haga decir algunas cosas vagas o balbucee de vez en cuando.- Comentó una de las enfermeras, quien retiraba la jeringa del brazo de la joven.- Es un efecto secundario, así que no se angustie.

Aang asintió, su otra mano se encontraba reposando sobre el hombro de Katara cuando escuchó aquel susurro...

-A...Aang...¿donde, Aang?...

-Shh...Aquí estoy, amorcito...-Respondió besando su frente.

De repente escuchó una risita de parte de ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó angustiado.

-Hacía tanto que no me llamabas así...

Aang sonrió al sentir el peso de su esposa reposar sobre su hombro.

-Si...lo sé...

* * *

La operación iba de maravilla, Katara se había quedado dormida hacía media hora, lo que facilitó bastante la operación. El doctor había diseñado una estrategia para lograr sacar al bebé sin necesidad de una cesárea; sin embargo las cosas se complicaron cuando Katara comenzó a despertar, aunque no completamente consciente de sus actos, aún podía llegar a causar algún mal movimiento que le terminara costando su fertilidad.

-Aang...- Murmuró mientras hundía el rostro en el hombro de su esposo.-...Aang, nuestro bebé...están lastimando a nuestro bebé...

El joven Avatar abrazó a su esposa y comenzó a tallar su espalda suavemente.

-Shh...está bien...-Respondió, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.-...todo está bien...

La joven negaba con la cabeza, y un momento en el que Aang no se dio cuenta, Katara notó la sangre sobre las sábanas entre sus piernas.

-¿Eso...eso es sangre?...-Murmuró la morena, su voz quebrándose.

Aang le abrazó con fuerza y cubrió sus ojos al apoyarla contra su hombro. Él mismo decidió cerrar los ojos en cuanto escuchó la viscosidad de la carne que una de las enfermeras había colocado sobre la charola a lo lejos.

Los sollozos de Katara comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más audibles, Aang acepto la oferta de una de las enfermeras acerca de inyectarle una nueva dosis de anestesia a su esposa.

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Katara había vuelto a dormirse, Aang estaba agradecido de que al menos uno de ellos pudiera descansar en estos momentos, y le alegraba aún más saber que fuese ella quien lo lograse.

Tanto el par de enfermeras como el doctor habían abandonado la habitación, ahora más que nunca merecían el mayor espacio posible.

Aang se había acostado al lado de su esposa. Abrazándole con fuerza sobre la cama, se mantenía entretenido con las suaves caricias que dejaba sobre el cabello de la joven maestra.

Un dulce beso llegó a la frente de Katara, quien poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos...

-Buenos días.- Dijo Aang intentando animarle un poco.

-Buenos días...amorcito...

Bastó una caricia de la joven morena sobre su mejilla para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	2. Brindis

Aló!

Estoy tan feliz de que el primer capítulo sea tan bien recibido, así que aquí tengo el segundo :3

Y como siempre quiero agradecerte por seguirme apoyando al leer estas cosas x3

Aww! Solo una semana más para el estreno de la tercera temporada de Korra! 3 Que emoción!

Pero bueno...

Que mejor testigo del nacimiento del amor entre Aang y Katara que Sokka, quien ha decidido hacer un brindis a la mitad del festejo de la boda. Aún así hay que tener presente que sigue siendo Sokka...

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Brindis.

El repetitivo sonido de la cuchara golpear contra la copa de cristal logró captar la atención de los presentes en el elegantemente decorado salón.

Fue Sokka quien se delató a si mismo al ponerse de pie, una copa con champaña en mano.

-Gracias. Me gustaría hacer un brindis en honor a mi hermanita y ese chico calvo con quien adora burlarse de mi sentido de la percepción.- Dijo mientras colocaba la pequeña cuchara en la mesa frente a él. Su mirada encontrando a la pareja sentada a algunas mesas de distancia.

Un leve rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Aang ante el comentario de su ahora cuñado. Katara no hizo más que soltar una risita cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas por las que alzo mi copa esta noche?.-Comentó para estar seguro de ser el dueño de la atención de los invitados.- Debo admitir que nunca pensé en llegar a ser el primer testigo del nacimiento de una relación que rompería con los límites de las Cuatro Naciones.

Sus manos se entrelazaron secretamente bajo la mesa.

-Me encantaría mentirles y decir que estaba muy sorprendido cuando les encontré dándose de besos en aquel balcón...-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Aún así tanto Toph como yo sabíamos perfectamente lo que había entre ustedes dos desde hacía tiempo atrás. Incluso el Señor del Fuego Zuko sabía lo que pasaba antes de que el "Poderoso Avatar" se enterara...

Algunos de los presentes dejaron que sus risillas se escucharan en el salón ante los exagerados ademanes del joven. Aang intentaba ocultarse el rostro tras una de sus manos; su esposa le miraba curiosa con una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y es obvio que mi hermanita no se queda atrás...-Dijo arqueando una ceja mientras los ojos de Katara se abrían lentamente.- "No estoy segura si pueda bailar". La verdad nunca noté que se te dificultara cuando te la pasabas danzando con la cesta de ropa sucia en los tiempos en que ni siquiera salíamos del Polo.

La joven morena se sonrojó y de un momento a otro jugar con los mechones de su cabello se volvió lo más entretenido del mundo.

-Katara.-Llamó el joven guerrero captando su atención casi de inmediato.- Sé que como tu hermano debería estar feliz por este día...quiero decir, es tu boda. Tú más que nadie debe disfrutarla...

Un fúnebre silencio de apoderó del lugar. Los invitados intercambiaban miradas de confusión mientras leves murmures nacían de las bocas de aquellas mujeres nobles que está de más mencionar, habían bebido más vino del que se consideraría adecuado.

-Sin embargo...-Dijo, su voz haciendo un leve eco en el salón.-...estoy aún más feliz por haberte hecho enojar aquella mañana de pesca.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, una inevitable sonrisa cruzando por sus labios. Sokka notó la curiosa mirada con la que Aang veía a su hermana y en un sencillo intento por asustarle llamó su nombre. La sorpresa se vio reflejada instantáneamente sobre el rostro del joven Avatar quien solo volteó a ver al guerrero.

-...solo quiero que sepas que Katara pudo haber parecido ciega ante tus sentimientos por ella durante nuestros viajes...-Comentó con una sonrisa.-...pero yo no.

Aang se llevó la mano a la nuca soltando una leve risa, sin embargo su nerviosismo se desvaneció al sentir la cabeza de su esposa reposar sobre su hombro junto con la cálida mano bajo la mesa regalándole un apretón.

-¡Por los novios!- Exclamó alzando la copa en mano seguido por los demás invitados.

* * *

La mirada de Aang se clavó en la joven quien, se notaba, disfrutaba del pato asado servido hace solo un par de minutos. Pasaron unos segundos antes que siquiera notara la profunda concentración de su esposo sobre ella.

Katara dejó ambos cubiertos sobre el plato en el que sólo quedaron pequeños huesos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó curiosa, la delgada servilleta de tela pasando por sus labios.

-Ven conmigo...-Dijo tomando su mano, un tono decidido en su voz.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y luego de verse obligados a escabullirse entre los invitados en la pista de baile lograron llegar al balcón que daba a un pequeño jardín fuera del salón.

Katara se recargó en la sólida roca, permitiendo que el frío de la noche se apoderara de ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.- Haz estado tan callada...

La mirada de la joven volvió al nocturno paisaje poco antes de encontrar a su esposo recargándose al lado de ella.

-Aang, yo...-Dijo, un suspiro interrumpiéndole.- Perdona...sabía que debí habértelo dicho antes...

La piel de Katara comenzaba a erizarse, más por nervios que por frío. Se tallaba los brazos tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

-¿Katara?...¿Acaso ya no...

La joven le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, sus manos encontrando las de él.

-¡Aang, no!, no es eso...- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.- Te amo más que nada en este mundo, ¿qué te hizo pensar que...

El joven le abrazó fuertemente interrumpiendo sus palabras. Mientras, ella depositaba aquel susurro en su oído...

-...estoy embarazada...

-o-o

Daww... a mi gustar cursi...

¿A ti gustar?

¡Entonces comentar! :D

Gracias por leer.


	3. Cita

Jelou!

Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes tanto lectores como aquellas super sensuales personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, ¡los amo!. Y pues si, he vuelto con un nuevo fic (aún no sé por que sigo poniendo eso, es obvio) del que tengo una idea vaga. Se armará sola :I

Espero que lo disfrutes.

Muchos esperarían que esto tratara acerca de una cita entre Aang y Katara...pues seguirán esperando...

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Cita.

Kya se encontraba recargada en la pared al lado de la entrada de la cocina, el sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos logrando que sus nervios aumentaran. Una fría gota de sudor corrió por el cuello de la joven quien recién cumplió dieciséis hace un par de semanas.

-Bien, Kya...-Se murmuró a si misma.- Puedes hacerlo. Solo tienes que entrar a la cocina y decirlo, no habrá problema...

La joven dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de entrar y luego de saludar a su madre decidió sentarse en la mesa. Sus azules ojos encontraron los de su padre quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

-Hola Kya, ¿cómo les fue en el colegio?-Preguntó Aang llevándose un nuevo bocado de ensalada a la boca.

Un leve rubor se formó sobre las mejillas de la chica.

-Bien...-Respondió mientras jugaba con sus manos.- De hecho, hay algo que quiero preguntarles...

En eso Bumi entró rápidamente dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-¡Bumi!- Exclamó Katara, pues el leve empujón que su hijo acababa de darle le pudo haber costado la nueva vajilla de porcelana que estaba por meter en la alacena.- ¿Qué sucede?

El entusiasmado joven estaba por decir algo cuando una bola de nieve se estrelló contra su rostro. Todos voltearon a ver a Kya quien había tomado el agua de uno de los vasos sobre la mesa, el rubor en sus mejillas volvió luego de verse obligada a evadir la mirada de su familia.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Cuestionó Aang con una ceja en alto.

Bumi se quitó la nieve del rostro con tanta tranquilidad y elegancia fingida que logró que Kya se pusiera aún más nerviosa...

-Oh, nada en lo absoluto...-Respondió antes de lanzarle una mirada maliciosa a su hermana.-...creo que lo dejaré en manos de mi hermanita.

Orgulloso de su respuesta se sentó al lado de su padre quién observaba a su hija con curiosidad.

Kya suspiró.

-Bueno...la prima de una chica que resulta ser la hermana de la amiga de una compañera de mi salón...uh...pues...la invitó a salir un chico que le gusta mucho...y ella me pidió que les pidiera un consejo para convencer a sus padres de poder salir con él...en una cita...esta noche...

Katara y Bumi intercambiaron miradas mientras que Aang parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Y bien?...-Dijo Kya desviándola mirada hacia el suelo.- ¿Ustedes qué opinan?...

Una amplia sonrisa comenzaba a formarse sobre el rostro de Katara, más fue interrumpida por la voz de su marido.

-Definitivamente no...

La atención de todos cambió de dueño luego de esa sencilla oración. Los labios de Kya se abrieron para protestar cuando Aang habló de nuevo.

-Kya, tienes dieciséis años...-Dijo, su voz seria, más grave que de costumbre.-...eres demasiado joven para estas cosas.

-Pero mamá tenía quince años cuando empezó a salir contigo...-Respondió molesta.-...¡y tú tenías trece!

Las risas de Katara y Bumi se apoderaron del silencio mientras que Aang miraba a su esposa, un leve rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-Eso es...un buen punto...-Respondió el derrotado Avatar.

Katara se acercó a Aang y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros le obsequió una sonrisa.

-Vayan a hacer su tarea, hablaremos de esto luego ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Katara.

Ambos chicos subieron a sus habitaciones. La morena se sentó al lado de su esposo, una mano sobre su hombro.

-Detesto que haga eso...-Resopló Aang mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su fría seriedad desvaneciéndose con el tacto de su mujer.

-¿Que utilice la lógica o que sea tan mala mintiendo?

El comentario logró sacarle una sonrisa al joven Avatar quien solo volteó a ver a su esposa.

-Ambos...

Soltaron una leve risa antes de que Katara encontrara la mejilla de su marido, obligándole a voltear a verle.

-Aang...no puedes protegerla por siempre. Kya necesita vivir su propia vida y cometer sus propios errores, ella necesita vivir este proceso tarde o temprano.

Aang sonrió mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre la mesa, sus ojos se centraban en su ensalada a medio comer cuando dejó salir aquel suspiro.

-Tienes razón...-Dijo volteando a ver a Katara, una de sus manos encontrando su mejilla para luego plantar un beso sobre su frente.-...¿Qué haría yo sin ti?...

Katara sonrió y luego de darle un veloz beso a su marido se encaminó a la habitación de su hija.

* * *

Un par de golpes en la puerta captaron la atención de Kya, quien se vio obligada a retirar la almohada de su rostro para hacerle saber a su madre que podía entrar.

-Hola...-Dijo la morena mientras se adentraba en la habitación.- ¿Está todo bien?

La joven se sentó en la cama colocando la almohada sobre su regazo.

-No es justo...-Dijo molesta mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la fina tela.- ...no es como que vayamos a hacer algo malo.

Katara se sentó al lado de su hija quién mantenía la mirada fija en la esquina del cuarto.

-Kya...-Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija.- Trata de entender a tu padre, él solo quiere protegerte.

-¿Aislándome de los demás?...- Respondió encarando a su madre.

Katara dejó salir un suspiro al ver como la joven se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar en círculos frente a ella.

-Él no lo entiende. Kuon y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace años y por fin se le ha ocurrido invitarme a salir.- Comentó Kya haciendo numerosos ademanes.-¡Ni siquiera podía creerlo! Estaba tan segura que invitaría a Shenti luego de decirme que tenía planes para esta noche, ¡pero no! ¡Me invitó a mí! ¡A MÍ!

El silencio era quebrantado por la a agitada respiración de la joven quien miraba a su madre. Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de Katara.

-¿Nunca te has sentido así?- Preguntó curiosa provocando una risilla por parte de su madre.

-¿Tú crees que no?

El asombro era evidente sobre el rostro de Kya mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia un lado como una niña pequeña.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?

-Pues hubo una vez en la que tu padre organizó una fiesta dentro de una cueva, aún nos escondíamos en la Nación del Fuego en ese entonces...

-Sí. Conozco esa historia, nos la ha contado mil veces...-Comentó Kya provocando que el rubor sobre las mejillas de Katara aumentara.- ¿Pero bailaron juntos no?

-Bueno, antes de invitarme a mí bailó con otra chica.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, una compañera de la escuela.

-Vaya...-Dijo la joven con total asombro.-...nunca nos contó esa parte...

-Me alegro.- Respondió la morena mientras arqueaba una ceja a modo de juego.- Y si puedo preguntar... ¿quién es la tal Shenti?

Kya evadió la mirada, su ceño frunciéndose mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es una nueva compañera del salón que se la pasa coqueteándole desde hace algunas semanas...- Comentó. De un momento a otro sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente y unas cuántas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.-...ella es tan perfecta...comienzo a pensar que Kuon solo me invitó por lástima...

Los ojos de Katara se abrieron lentamente antes de arrodillarse frente a su hija y comenzar a frotar sus hombros para tranquilizarla. La joven se soltó a llorar poco antes de sentir los brazos de su madre rodearle con ternura.

Paso un buen rato antes de que Katara rompiera el silencio de la habitación.

-Kya...-Dijo acariciando su cabello.- ¿De verdad no crees que tal vez te invitó por que en verdad le gustas?

-Pero...¿cómo se supone que lo averigüe?- Preguntó mientras se separaba poco a poco, limpiándose las mejillas.

Katara se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras fijaba su mirada en el techo, fingiendo profunda concentración.

-Hmm...¿Que te parece si lo averiguamos juntas?

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kya quien asintió emocionada.

* * *

Luego de una tarde entera en busca de un nuevo atuendo en el mercado de Ciudad República, Kya y Katara llegaron exhaustas a casa, unas tres bolsas de compras en los brazos de casa una. Ambas colapsaron en el sofá y segundos después de reír por un rato Katara notó la presencia de su esposo, quien se asomaba discretamente por la entrada de la cocina.

Katara le pidió a Kya que fuera a dejar un par de bolsas en la habitación de ella y su padre, Kya asintió y rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto. Katara entró a la cocina, entonces sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura, dio media vuelta para encontrar el rostro de Aang a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

-Hola...- Dijo provocando curiosidad en la morena.-...pensé que nunca volverías...

Katara rió ante el comentario y lentamente se acercó a él.

-¿Enserio?...¿Acaso estabas esperándome?...- Dijo, una seductora sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse cuando las fuertes carcajadas de Bumi y Tenzin quebrantaron el silencio. Veloces pasos se escuchaban venir por los pasillos, Tenzin apareció sobre una patineta de aire, su hermano mayor llegando segundos después.

-¡Papá, mamá!- Exclamó Bumi mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que se asomaba por la comisura de su ojo.- ¡Tienen que ver esto!

Los niños volvieron a la habitación, origen de su diversión. Aang y Katara intercambiaron miradas, si Bumi y Tenzin estaban tan alegres era casi seguro que algo había ocurrido con Kya. La pareja siguió a sus hijos, a quienes hallaron frente a la puerta del baño.

-¡Kya, abre la puerta!- Exclamó Bumi mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta frente a él

-¡Lárgate!- Grito la joven.

Katara volteó a ver a Aang, a juzgar por como se quebró la voz de Kya en esa simple palabra, algo no andaba bien. Aang asintió levemente e inventó una excusa para llevar a los niños al jardín y darle a su mujer e hija un "tiempo de chicas".

-¿Kya?...¿estás ahí dentro?- preguntó Katara mientras deba algunos golpecitos a la puerta.

La misma se abrió revelando el rostro de la joven, una calamitosa combinación de colores cubrían su cara, Katara le miró sorprendida poco antes de preguntarle si podía entrar. La joven asintió y abrió lentamente, los ojos de Katara se abrieron al ver el desastre que había sobre el tocador. Katara no solía usar mucho maquillaje, normalmente lo utilizaba en fiestas de gala o reuniones muy importantes; sin embargo, el fallido intento de su hija por "embellecerse" le había costado gran parte de su material.

Katara se volvió a su hija quien había tomado asiento sobre la tapa del retrete.

-Lo siento...-Murmuró abrazando sus piernas.

-Tranquila...-Respondió Katara mientras se arrodillaba frente a la joven con una pequeña toalla humedecida en mano.- Está bien...

-No, no lo está...-Dijo evadiendo la mirada de su madre.-...solo quería verme bonita...como tú cuando vas a tus fiestas o juntas.

-Kya, sabes que pudiste habérmelo pedido...- Respondió Katara limpiando el rostro de su hija.

-Lo sé, solo quería ver si podía intentarlo yo sola y mira lo que pasó...

Katara le obsequió una sonrisa y luego de plantar un beso sobre su frente accedió a ayudarle. Después de todo ella amaba los cambios de imagen.

* * *

Ya eran las 7:30 pm cuando un par de golpes en la puerta tomaron al joven Avatar por sorpresa. Bajó su periódico y curioso se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a un chico de unos dieciséis años. Su corto y bien peinado cabello captó la atención de Aang quien pronto notó lo bien vestido que venía. Pero, ¿que era lo que escondía tras su espalda?

-Disculpe, Avatar Aang.- Dijo tímidamente antes de hacer una reverencia.- Quería saber si Kya se encuentra en casa...

-Oh...sí, por supuesto.- Dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente. -Saldrá en unos minutos, puedes esperarla en la sala.

El joven tomó asiento en una solitaria silla a unos metros del sofá donde se encontraba Aang, un incómodo silencio comenzaba a formarse entre los dos hasta que la voz del Avatar le quebró.

-Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Oh, diablos, por favor disculpe mis modales...es solo que estar ante su presencia es tan emocionante, he leído tanto sobre usted y sus aventuras...- Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el exagerado sonido que Aang provocó al limpiar su garganta.-...Kuon...Señor.

-Bien, Kuon...- Dijo arqueando una ceja.-...Dime, ¿a dónde llevarás a mi hija?

El joven tragó saliva antes de balbucear un poco.

-Y-yo quiero invitarla a la Cocina Kuang...

-Hmm, ¿a Kuang?...ese es un sitio muy fino.- Dijo, un leve sentimiento de sorpresa reflejada en su voz.

-Sí, lo sé...-Dijo llevándose una mano al a nuca.- Pero ella lo vale.

Aang abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposa detrás de él.

-Hola, Kuon.

-¡Maestra Katara!- Exclamó el chico poniéndose de pie antes de hacer una leve reverencia.- Es un placer conocerle.

Katara ocultó una sonrisa tras su mano izquierda ante el detalle.

-El placer es mío.- Respondió la morena mientras caminaba de vuelta al pasillo y dando un par de golpes a la puerta de la derecha.- Kya, Kuon está aquí.

La atención de todos se centró en la radiante joven que salía de la habitación, vestía un bello vestido azul con finos bordados en los bordes mientras que su cabello caía por su espalda sostenido por una peineta turquesa y siendo la ligera capa de maquillaje el toque final.

-Wow...te ves hermosa...- Dijo el chico, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Katara caminó lentamente hacia el sillón donde su estupefacto esposo se encontraba, colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Aang tragó saliva, Kuon tenía toda la razón, su pequeña se veía hermosa.

Kuon se acercó lentamente a ella, fue hasta entonces que Aang pudo ver con claridad lo que tanto escondía tras su espalda, era un delgado florero de cristal con una flor dentro...una azucena panda.

El corazón de Aang latía con fuerza para el momento en el que encontró la dulce mirada de su esposa.

Luego de que Kya le agradeciera y dejara la flor sobre la cajonera de su habitación se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió junto con Kuon al bote que les esperaba en la bahía.

La mirada de Aang se quedó fije en la puerta poco antes de que los suaves labios de su esposa besaran su mejilla y corrompieran su preocupación por un segundo.

-Volverán pronto...- Dijo la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios poco antes de caminar hacia la habitación suya y de su marido; se volvió de repente al notar que seguía sentado sobre el sillón.- ¿Vienes?

-Oh...bueno, creo que iré en un rato.- Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, la tensión reflejada en sus entorpecidos movimientos.- Te-tengo algo de papeleo que hacer...

Katara le miró extrañada pero asintió de todas formas.

* * *

La morena había entrado a la cocina por un vaso de agua viéndose envuelta en un placentero silencio al por fin haber logrado que sus dos hijos se quedaran dormidos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe...

-¡Kya, por favor, espera!- Exclamó Aang mientras seguía a la furiosa joven.

Kya estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando se volvió para encarar a su padre.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!?- Reclamó.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Cuestionó Katara luego de salir de la cocina.

-¡Papá estaba espiándome!- Exclamó la joven, volvió a clavar la mirada en su padre.- Echaste a perder la noche.

-¡¿Aang?! ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Papá arrojó a Kuon a una fuente cuando estaba por pedirme que fuera su novia!- Reclamó señalándole furiosa.

-¡Puedo explicarlo!- Dijo colocando ambas manos frente a su pecho en señal para que se calmaran.

-¡Pues hazlo!- Gritó Kya.

El acorralado Avatar dejó salir un pesado suspiro antes de volverse hacia su hija.

-Estaba preocupado por que intentara hacerte algo, ¿de acuerdo?- Admitió provocando que el fruncido ceño se su hija se relajara un poco.- ...tenía miedo de que te lastimaran.

El silencio de la habitación y el verse como el dueño de la atención de ambas le obligó a continuar.

-Sé que no he podido pasar mucho tiempo con ustedes por las reuniones y viajes.- Dijo dando un paso al frente.- Sólo quería que supieras que en verdad me preocupo por ti y tu hermano. Que no por que Tenzin sea maestro-aire significa que a ustedes no los ame de la misma forma.

La atención de Aang se volvió hacia los chicos que se asomaban por la puerta del fondo. El Avatar se arrodilló abriendo sus brazos ampliamente para abrazar a sus tres hijos, Katara se acercó lentamente y luego de sentir la mano sobre su cintura se incluyó al abrazo.

-Los amo...-Susurró Aang, una pequeña lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

-Nosotros también...-Respondió Kya.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que, ya más tranquilos, todos decidieron volver a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Aang se encontraba sentado sobre su escritorio arreglando unos papeles cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su esposa rodearle el cuello con ternura.

-Hola, cariño...- Murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la de su esposo.- ¿Qué haces?

-Ya terminé, eran algunas sugerencias para construir nuevos edificios en Ciudad República.- Dijo puniéndose de pie frente a su esposa, sus brazos aún en su cuello.- Al parecer quieren hacer una Arena de por-control.

-Me gusta la idea.- Dijo Katara, una de sus manos llegando al pecho de su esposo.- ¿Pero sabes qué idea me gusta más?...

La seductora voz de su esposa le hizo efecto de inmediato pues para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba disfrutando de la dulzura de sus labios.

Katara soltó una risita al sentir cómo Aang le cargaba hacia la cama.

La espalda de Katara encontró la suave cama, pero justo cuando Aang estaba por besarla de nuevo ella le detuvo con un par de dedos sobre sus labios. Aang arqueó una ceja confundido.

-Iba a sugerir que me contaras cómo fue que Kuon terminó en una fuente...-Dijo con una sonrisa, sus dedos aún en los labios de su esposo.-...pero creo que ésta idea me agrada un poco más.

Aang sonrió y plantó un beso sobre la frente de Katara, esa duda surgiendo de nuevo: ¿Qué haría él sin ella?

-o-o

A mi gustar cursilería ^^

Espero que te haya gustado a ti también, por cierto, ¿alguien por aquí ya vio los nuevos episodios de la leyenda de Korra?

¡SON HERMOSOS!

Me fascinaron x3

¿Y qué más podría decirles? Sólo espero poder subir nuevas historias pronto, sé que tengo pendiente "El Sello del Mañana", me he querido dar un tiempo para pensar en un mejor final por que siendo honesta no me convence mucho el actual. No quisiera acabarlo por que sí, quiero hacerlo bien y que lo disfruten, además, ¿cómo esperaría que lo disfruten ustedes si ni siquiera lo disfrutaría yo?

Y pues me gustaría saber qué opinas de éste capítulo, tú dirás :D ¡Hasta la próxima!

Gracias por leer.


	4. Diario

Hola!

De verdad lamento no haber podido subir nada en estas últimas semanas, estuve fuera un tiempo.

Adivina quien se va a México D.F el Lunes! :D

Voy a ir a visitar a una tía y vagaré por las calles por diversión! Sí!

Mientras tanto les dejaré este nuevo one-shot, salió de la nada xD

Avatar: el último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K+

-o-o

Diario.

Las compañías periodísticas en Ciudad República eran las principales mensajeras de lo que ocurriese tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad. Esto no sería un problema de no ser por que la noticia que se imprimió en grandes letras negras sobre la primer página del diario de hoy no era más que un oscuro rumor.

El montón de grises hojas cayó sobre el escritorio del encargado de la Compañía Periodística Oficial de Ciudad República , quién observó fríamente al Concejal frente a él.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Concejal Sokka?- Preguntó volviendo su atención al cuaderno en el que dormían las noticias que serían lanzadas en el matutino del día siguiente.

-No busco ayuda. Busco una explicación.- Respondió alzando la voz.

-Escuche, Concejal.- Comentó dejando el lápiz que tenía en mano al lado del cuaderno poco antes de cerrarle lentamente y guardarlo en uno de los cajones.- Nuestro trabajo es informar a los habitantes acerca de los hechos que suceden a su alrededor. No es nada personal.

El guerrero colocó su mano sobre el periódico, provocando un sonido seco y firme.

-Creo reconocer la diferencia entre una noticia y un chisme que, no me sorprendería, sacó de algún sucio callejón.

-Y yo creo reconocer cuando se me acusa de divulgación de información falsa y cuando solo hago mi trabajo.

-¡Pues reconozca que su trabajo no tiene nada que ver con la vida privada del Avatar y su esposa!

El hombre del otro lado del escritorio se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al guerrero.

-Entiendo que ahora usted no es más que un hermano mayor protegiendo la privacidad de su hermana y mejor amigo, pero lo que la gente quiere leer hoy en día no nos deja muchas opciones.

Los puños de Sokka se cerraban con fuerza.

-¿Y supone que crea que mentir acerca de la fertilidad de Katara era la mejor opción para colocar como encabezado en el periódico más reconocido de Ciudad República?- Exclamó Sokka antes de dar un paso al frente, su mirada clavada en los ojos del escéptico hombre frente a él.- Sabe perfectamente que el Avatar salió de la ciudad hace un par de semanas, ¿acaso espera que su asqueroso chisme llegue hasta la Nación del Fuego?

-¿Y porqué no? Es más, ganaríamos aún más si la noticia se esparce de esa manera.- Respondió acariciando su barba.- Gracias por la idea, Concejal. Ahora no podrá decir que vino a mi oficina en vano.

El ceño del guerrero se frunció al sentir la fría mano del hombre posándose sobre su hombro.

-Si busca que esos dos se separen pierde su tiempo.- Dijo antes de darse media vuelta.- No lo logrará.

El hombre a sus espaldas soltó una carcajada.

-Por favor. Llevan mucho tiempo casados, se cansarán tarde o temprano.

Sokka no pudo evitar que esa sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

-Suerte con eso.- Respondió antes de abandonar la oficina.

* * *

El Avatar regresó a Ciudad República un par de días después. La "noticia" pareció propagarse más rápido de lo que se creyó, más le esperaba una sorpresa aún más grande al llegar a la Isla del Templo del Aire.

Solo pasaron un par de semanas y el encabezado del matutino había dado un giro radical, las grandes y negras letras sobre el grisáceo papel siendo claras mensajeras.

"La Maestra Katara, heroína de guerra y esposa del Avatar Aang, embarazada desde hace dos meses."

-o-o

Já!

Apuesto a que esperabas que se tratara de Aang leyendo el diario de Katara o algo así, ¿no?

¿No?...

...ok, pos no...

Espero que estés disfrutando tus vacaciones ^^

Veré si puedo conectarme en casa de mi tía, si no, será hasta la próxima.

Ciao!

Gracias por leer.


	5. Euforia

Hola nuevamente!

Lamento de verdad por no actualizar estos últimos meses. Surgieron unos asuntos algo delicados que acabaron en mi papá y yo mudándonos de casa. No está tan mal (por fin tengo mi propio cuarto, ¡yay!)

Ah, y un quiste que me está obligando a tomarme un medicamento que sabe a rayos xP

Pero no te angusties, no habrá operación ni nada (fiuh!).

A penas me pusieron el Internet hoy, pero afortunadamente mis tiempos de ocio rindieron buenos frutos con esta historia. Y no solo el cambio de casa fue de la nada, ahora voy en una nueva escuela así que las cosas comienzan a hacerse un poco estrechas. No estoy muy segura de qué tan seguido pueda a actualizar, te recuerdo que prometí completar las historias pendientes, y lo haré.

Les debía una larga, así que espero -como siempre- que la disfrutes :3

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece (snif snif...)

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Euforia.

Ella había estado actuando en una forma tan extraña últimamente. O al menos eso es lo que le cruzaba por la mente a Aang con respecto a su ahora esposa mientras notaba la manera tan cariñosa con la que tomaba en brazos a la hija de Zuko y Mai; eso sin mencionar aquella forma tan dulce en la que miraba a la bebé.

Katara siempre había sido buena con los niños -en especial con los bebés-, don que pareció aflorar en aquellas frías noches cercanas a la madrugada en las que acudía a hogares ajenos para ayudar a su abuela con el parto de alguna mujer que quedó encinta poco antes de que los hombres se fueran de la tribu.

Katara amaba a los bebés, y ellos la amaban a ella; pero las últimas semanas de ese mismo mes parecía haber profundizado su cercanía a los niños, además de haber formado un notable lazo de empatía con la mayoría de las mujeres embarazadas que llegaba a conocer.

Pero ahora que Aang le miraba de cerca -después de haber viajado por unos cuantos días- notaba algo diferente en ella, había algo detrás de ese suspiro sin razón que le escapaba de los labios cuando vería alguna escena romántica -por más mínima que fuera- ocurrir en cualquiera de las obras de teatro que solían ver cada fin de semana; alguna razón por la cual se despertara tan tarde en las mañanas, cuando era bien sabido que su reloj del sueño está acostumbrado a madrugar.

-Aang...¿sucede algo?- Preguntó la joven luego de dejar a la pequeña Ursa en brazos de su madre.

El monje sintió a la realidad golpearle con la solidez de una roca.

-Eso creo...- Respondió arqueando una ceja con curiosidad, su mirada fija en la joven maestra.- Pero creo más en que tú tienes la respuesta.

El rostro de Katara se tornó de un color carmesí.Estuvo a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para que el joven Avatar no sospechara y sacara conclusiones acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Pensó en mentir, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, su mente estaba en blanco.

-Katara.- Se adelantó Aang mostrando una mirada de incredulidad.- Tengo veintidós años, no voy a caer en lo que sea que estás tratando de inventar.

La joven maestra-agua estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-Bueno, yo...- Suspiró, varios mechones de cabello enredándose entre sus dedos.- ¿No podemos hablar de esto luego?

-No lo creo, amorcito.- Respondió Aang, una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.- Ven, vamos afuera.

-Bien...-Dijo acercándose a su esposo, el rojizo rubor encendiéndole las mejillas mientras tomaba su mano y se dejaba guiar por los pasillos del enorme Palacio Real.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al jardín. Se sentaron en una banca de piedra a la orilla del pequeño estanque donde jugueteaban un par de crías de patos-tortuga.

Su mano se posó sobre la de ella.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí.- Respondió casi de inmediato.- Pero no es acerca de decirlo...- Agregó con cierta timidez.- ...sino el cómo hacerlo.

El graznido de un pato-tortuga rompió con el silencio que comenzaba a invadirles.

-Pues yo opino que tú y yo sabemos muy bien como "hacerlo".- Comentó Aang entrelazando sus manos, la pícara sonrisa en sus labios aumentando el rubor en las mejillas de Katara.

-¡Aang!- Le reclamó dándole un leve empujón en el brazo, seguido por una carcajada

por parte de ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuestionó acercando sus labios al oído de la morena.- Sabemos hacerlo bien...- Murmuró, su aliento danzando en la piel de Katara.- ...tú sabes hacerlo bien.

Sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso, las mejillas de ambos atrapadas en las manos del otro, y para cuando se separaron fue la pequeña risa de ella lo que acabó con el silencio.

-Creo que me salí del tema.- Comentó él mientras intentaba controlar el veloz palpitar en su pecho.

-No estés tan seguro.- Dijo Katara, sus manos encontrándose detrás del cuello de Aang.- "Eso" tiene que ver con esto.

-Entonces soy todo oídos.

Katara cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y dejó que las palabras salieran por si solas.

-Estoy embarazada...-Murmuró, aguantando la respiración de manera inconsciente a la vez que sus palabras eran digeridas.

El rotundo silencio parecía eterno para la joven, que esperaba una explosión de alguna emoción desconocida, no sabía si sería alegría, sorpresa o incluso coraje. El silencio se mantenía flotando a su alrededor como una especie de niebla sombría que le llevó a desear que -aunque fuese- demostrara la última. En eso escuchó un tembloroso suspiro.

-Voy a ser papá. Vamos a ser padres.- Dijo, una sonrisa formándose lentamente sobre su rostro. Halló sus azules ojos, el anaranjado brillo del atardecer iluminando el rostro de su esposa.

Un corto grito escapó de los labios de Katara al sentir uno de los brazos de Aang deslizarse, apoyándose en la base de sus muslos, mientras el otro encontraba su espalda a la vez que recostaba su frente contra al abdomen de su mujer. Katara se sujetó del hombro de su esposo apenas sintió sus propios pies abandonar el suelo, su otra mano apoyada en la cabeza del joven monje.

Aang dejó escapar una carcajada y comenzó a girar junto con su mujer, acción que termino en él perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de espaldas sobre el fresco césped, el peso del cuerpo de Katara sobre su pecho. Le abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos cruzándose, formando una equis en la espalda de ella.

Katara recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Aang, sintiendo como él apartaba el montón de cabello de uno de sus hombros, descubriendo su oído.

-Te amo, Katara.- Murmuró antes de plantar un beso sobre su mejilla, su frente, sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Aang.- Respondió dejándose inundar por la lluvia de besos que se apoderaba de su rostro.

-o-o

Bien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, nos leeremos hasta la próxima :3

Gracias por leer.


	6. Fricción

Hola otra vez!

Espero que estés de humor para un 1/2 Lemon porque ando de buenas xD

Resulta que hace un tiempo (hablo de...no sé...ayer...) ayudé a mi hermana postiza con un capítulo para su fic y me dieron ganas de escribir un poco más (ya sé, soy una golosa precoz...). Por ello haré un 1/2 Lemon ^^.

"Qué diantres es un 1/2 Lemon?" Te preguntaras.

Es cuando me dan ganas de escribir algo medio subido de tono pero sin llegar al sexo en sí (me acabo de inventar el término, de hecho).

Éste es el primero así que veremos qué pasa x3

Con respeto a las edades...me gusta pensar que es algunos meses después del cómic "La Brecha".

Espero lo disfrutes :3

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T-M (depende de tu punto de vista x3)

-o-o

Fricción.

Era un misterio como es que habían logrado arrebatarle la inocencia a un juego tan infantil; por supuesto, no era un misterio que estuvieran dispuestos a resolver en este momento.

El cuerpo de ella estaba levemente presionado sobre el pecho del joven Avatar, quien devoraba sus labios lentamente, degustando el dulce sabor del pastel de chocolate que habían llevado a su clandestino día de campo, instalado sobre los pastizales del anillo exterior de la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

-Que ricos labios.- Comentó Aang al finalizar el beso antes de recostarse levemente sobre el tronco del árbol a sus espaldas. Un leve rubor ocupó las mejillas de Katara.

La morena plantó un veloz beso sobre la nariz del joven maestro-aire, haciéndole sonreír ante el gesto.

Cómo habían extrañado esto.

Era casi imposible conseguir un tiempo a solas sin que el sarcasmo de cierto hermano mayor se entrometiera cada que querían compartir un beso o tomarse de las manos.

Katara cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la ternura con la que Aang acariciaba su mejilla, rozando de igual forma un mechón de su cabello. Sus piernas estaban cerradas, apoyadas a un lado sobre el fresco césped.

-Ven...- Le sugirió Aang, abrazando la cintura de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede?- Cuestionó un poco confundida ente la petición.

-Quiero sentirte más cerca.- Dijo con una pizca de lujuria en su voz.

Katara sintió su cuerpo elevarse del suelo lentamente. Sus azules ojos se clavaron en los de su novio, notó lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas e inconscientemente dejó caer sus rodillas a los lados de la cadera del chico. Un cálido cosquilleo se adueñó de su vientre ante la íntima posición en que ahora se encontraban.

Los brazos de Katara se encontraron detrás del cuello de Aang, acercando su cuerpo al de él lentamente. Acercó sus labios a su oído.

-¿Así está bien, Aang?...- Preguntó con voz sensual, sintiendo el deseo apoderándose de ella segundo a segundo.

Aang dejó salir un suspiro y acercó sus labios al cuello de la morena.

-Sí...-Plantó un beso sobre la cálida piel de su novia.-...así está más que perfecto.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y Aang aún luchaba por no chocar sus caderas con las de ella tan bruscamente. Habían establecido un ritmo lento y paciente, permitiéndose sentir cada rincón escondido tras sus ropas.

-Amor, yo...- Murmuró ella en su oído.-...quiero...- Respiró hondo.-...quiero jugar.

La respiración de Katara era agitada, y ésto aumentaba el erotismo del momento una vez más. Aang asintió y acarició su espalda casi posesivamente.

-¿Espejo?...-Susurró enredando los dedos entre su cabello.

Su respuesta demoró unos segundos pero, finalmente, ella asintió, una pizca de desesperación en sus movimientos mientras hacía lo posible por acelerar el choque de sus caderas.

-Bien...- Murmuró dando un leve mordisco en el hombro de Katara.-...las damas primero.

La joven maestra soltó una risita y su cadera se detuvo, presionada firmemente contra la de él. Aang suspiró ante la sensación, más cuando notó la profunda mirada en los ojos de su novia y cómo las dilatadas pupilas parecían penetrar su alma, sintió que ya había perdido el juego...y éste ni siquiera había comenzado.

Katara acercó su mano al pecho de su novio, sintiendo el acelerado palpitar de su corazón; sin embargo, eso que presionaba la entrada entre sus piernas ya era evidencia suficiente de lo rápido que su pulso estaba. Acarició la tibia piel con ambas manos y el rostro de su novio enrojeció ante los circulares movimientos que exploraban sus bien  
ejercitados pectorales.

Katara se inclinó y sus labios se aproximaron a su oído, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Aang y presionando con más fuerza sus caderas.

-Tu turno.- Murmuró apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro del maestro-aire, sintió su manzana de Adán moverse a la vez que el joven tragó saliva.

Aang llevó una mano al centro de los pechos de Katara, justo donde ella había comenzado y rápidamente atrapó ambos de sus pechos con sus manos, imitando los circulares movimientos que ella había utilizado antes.

Katara dejó salir un leve gemido, entonces sintió los labios de Aang atrapar los suyos de golpe.

-Sigue.- Ordenó él, mordisqueando su labio inferior.-...tú tienes la ventaja.

-Eso lo sé...- Bromeó mostrándose dominante.-...pero tú eres solo un reflejo así que...-Atrapó su labio de igual manera.-...no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

-Kataraaa...- Se quejó y entonces sintió la mano de la morena colándose por debajo de su pantalón, tomando su miembro firmemente.

-Shh...

Y eso era justamente lo que Aang estaba esperando. Su mano se deslizó hábilmente por la tela del vestido de Katara, quien intentó aguantar el gemido que forzaba un escape desesperado por su garganta.

-Ya te atrapé...- Murmuró en tono cantado mientras sus dedos hacían a un lado la ropa interior de ella.-...dos pueden jugar este juego.

Katara intentó ganar tiempo al subir su mano lentamente, más los dedos que se aventuraban ciegamente en la humedad escondida entre sus piernas fueron demasiado.

Le soltó; frunció levemente el ceño y una mirada suplicante se clavó en el rostro del maestro-aire.

-Ah, no.- Dijo sonriente mientras se acercaba a su oído nuevamente.-...no caeré en eso otra vez.

-Bien.- Rezongó ella a la vez que rodeaba el cuello de Aang con uno de sus brazos.- Al menos lo intenté.- Bromeó tomando su falo con la otra mano nuevamente.

La mano de Katara subía y bajaba.

La de Aang entraba y salía.

Era una delicia intoxicante y -para ellos- adictiva.

Los papeles del juego habían tomado un giro total, pues fue Katara quien comenzaba a perder la partida.

-Aang...- Llamó. Por los espíritus, se estaba moviendo tan rápido dentro de ella, aprovechando la oportunidad para explorar cada rincón de su escondido sexo.-...Aang creo que...Aang voy a...

-Lo sé...- Dijo sintiendo como ella se esforzaba por seguirle el paso, más se quedaba atrás fácilmente. Sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer despacio sobre uno de sus hombros.

Su pulgar descendió hasta encontrar su clítoris, acariciándolo tan rápido como podía.

-Oh, Aang...- Gimió, las uñas de su mano de clavaron en el hombro del joven Avatar,quien restó importancia al hecho que ella hubiese soltado su miembro. Ahora solo le importaba lograr que su novia terminara el juego.

Sus cuerpos cayeron lentamente sobre el césped, Aang rehusándose a dejar de mover sus dedos.

Los grises ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la sensación de la mano de Katara, nuevamente alrededor de su falo. Solo bastó una caricia sobre su cabeza para lograr vencer al joven Avatar, de sus labios resbalando el nombre se su novia.

Por supuesto que Katara no se quedó atrás. La joven maestra jamás pensó que algún día llegaría a ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.

Se quedaron frente a frente por algunos minutos, respirando el aliento de otro e intentando recuperarse de la colosal oleada de placer que había arrasado con ellos.

Katara fue la primera en incorporarse y volteó a ver a su novio antes de inclinarse y plantar un dulce beso sobre su mejilla.

-Parece que gané...-Murmuró a modo de burla.-...de nuevo.- Agregó mientras el joven se recostaba contra el árbol.

-Tienes que admitir, amada mía.- Dijo tomando su barbilla con una pizca de orgullo antes de sembrar un veloz beso sobre sus labios.- Que estuve a punto de vencerte ésta vez.

-Eso es un hecho. Aún así...- Afirmó atrayendole a un profundo y apasionado beso.-...diste una buena batalla.

-Tendré mi revancha pronto...- Añadió mordiendo sus labios.-...ya lo verás.

o-o-

Explico: El juego "Espejo" es un juego infantil que consiste en imitar los movimientos de la persona frente a ti, es común en las guarderías y los primeros años de primaria (valga a redundancia ¬u¬) y yo solo quise subirle de tono...

Digo, por si no era obvio xD

Espero que te haya gustado. No olvides dejar tu opinión, comentario o gargajo en caso de que no te gustara. Todo es bienvenido ^w^

Gracias por leer.


	7. Gema

Hola gente del mundo!

Pues resulta que mi computadora murió y estoy estrenando la nueva xD

Antes de comenzar el fic quisiera hacer un pequeño anuncio...

Sé que soy super seca a la hora de agradecerles por leer mis fics (significa mucho más de lo que crees, en serio) así que se me ocurrió hacerlo con pedidos.

Pueden mandarme algún mensaje o si quieres dejar tu review con la idea que te gustaría que escribiera para ti. Digamos que será un regalito de Navidad de mí para ustedes bellos lectores ^^

Nota: Puede que los fics sean algo cortos, aún así los hago de corazón x3

Y sin más preámbulos, te dejo el fic de hoy ^^

Clasificación: K+

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

-o-o

Gema.

Ya eran las primeras horas de la madrugada para cuando la espalda de Aang encontró la suavidad del colchón. Dejó salir un silencioso suspiro, sabiendo que tenía algo de tiempo desde que su esposa y el pequeño Bumi se habían arropado entre las cálidas sábanas.

El maestro-aire giró su cuerpo y una de sus manos se deslizó discretamente por la cintura de Katara, hallando el pequeño bulto donde descansaba un nuevo fruto del muto amor entre ellos. Sonrió hundiendo su nariz en la abundante cabellera marrón que se desparramaba por la almohada y fue entonces cuando sintió el fuerte dolor que se propagó por su cuello. Dejó escapar un leve gruñido.

-¿Aang?...-Llamó una adormitada voz.

-Estoy bien, Amor.- Respondió mientras se incorporaba, recargando la espalda sobre su propia almohada.- Solo estoy un poco adolorido por la pelea con Yakone.- Agregó pasándose una mano por la nuca.

Los grises ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir las tibias manos que acariciaban sus hombros con delicadeza. Aang soltó una risita queda.

-Katara, estoy bien...- Explicó dulcemente.-...ya es tarde, vuelve a dormir.

La maestra-agua frunció el ceño levemente, una mirada decidida se formó en su rostro y comenzó a aplicar un poco más de presión en sus movimientos. Para cuando sus manos llegaron a su espalda baja sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo se estremeció. Los hombros de Aang se tensaron y su espalda se irguió a la vez que su temblorosa respiración hacía un leve eco en la habitación.

-Por lo espíritus...- Exclamó ella en un susurro. Sus palabras enviaron un cálido aliento que hormigueó por la espalda del joven Avatar.- Aang, estás tan tenso.

Él solo agachó la mirada avergonzado. No quería angustiar a nadie, pero la batalla con Yakone -a pesar de haber sucedido hace más de un par de semanas- le había dejado aún más herido de lo que creyó.

-De verdad no es nada, Katara.- Comentó segundos antes de que un nuevo gruñido de dolor se colara entre sus dientes.

El joven encontró la preocupada mirada detrás de su hombro y suspiró.

-Por favor no hagas eso, amor.- Se quejó volteando hacia otro lado.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundida.- ¡Voy a curarte te guste o n...

La queja de la curandera se evaporó apenas sintió los brazos de su esposo rodeando su cintura a la vez que descansaba su cabeza sobre su hinchado vientre. Katara se mantenía sentada sobre la cama, sus piernas cerradas hacia un lado y brazos aguantaron su peso, apoyados sobre la suave cama.

-Aang...- Llamo en voz queda mientras colocaba su mano sobre la espalda del Avatar, sus dedos trazando la línea de su tatuaje una y otra vez.

-Detesto cuando me miras así.- Comentó sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró ella.

Aang fue deshaciendo el abrazo poco a poco y, luego de plantar un pequeño beso sobre el vientre de la morena, alzó la mirada. Esta vez encontrando una leve confusión en los brillantes orbes azules iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me fascinan tus ojos?- Preguntó con las mejillas aún enrojecidas.

-Aang...- Reclamó ella con una sonrisa apenada, un rubor propio sobre su rostro.- ...siempre dices esas cosas.

Entonces, en la tenue oscuridad del cuarto, Katara sintió como la mano de Aang tomaba la suya con dulzura y entrelazaba sus dedos lentamente.

-No, lo digo en serio.- Agregó Aang con una voz decidida.- Los maestros-aire tenemos los ojos grises.- Hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos.- Jamás había visto un color de ojos como el tuyo...creo que fue lo que más me gustó de ti la primera vez que nos vimos.

La maestra-agua acercó su otra mano a la mejilla de Aang y tiró de ella con delicadeza, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Te amo, Katara.- Murmuró rozando sus labios.

Aang había volado en su planeador millones de veces; sin embargo, jamás creyó que alguna vez llegaría a ser alguien de carne y hueso quien lo llevara hasta las nubes.

Sus labios se separaron y fue la voz de Katara la que quebrantó el silencio de la habitación.

-Continúa.- Dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Aang.

El joven Avatar podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho y sabía que para su esposa no era un secreto, pues la mano que unía sus dedos con los de él quedó atrapada entre sus cuerpos.

-Pues...¿qué puedo decir?...-Bromeó nervioso a la vez que abrazaba su cintura con la otra mano.- Hay veces en las queme viene a la mente el momento en que las luces se apagaron en la cueva...y cómo los cristales comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad...en su brillo...- Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, el recuerdo tomando el control de sus palabras.-...nunca creí que tus ojos pudieran llegar a resplandecer de esa forma.

Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizaron. Tenía algo de tiempo que no pensaba en aquel día.

-No sabía que eras poeta.- Murmuró abrazándose al cuerpo de su esposo con ternura.

-No era un poema.- Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa cruzando por sus labios.- Tus ojos son como gemas...las gemas más hermosas que alguna vez vi en mi vida.

Katara se sintió agradecida porque ambos estuvieran arrodillados sobre la cama, pues sabía que de no ser así sus rodillas se hubiesen estremecido ante las enternecedoras palabras de su esposo.

-Eso sí lo fue...- Murmuró Katara, sus brazos soltándole lentamente.

Aang dejó escapar una risita y su mano pasó de la cintura al viente de la morena.

-Te amo.- murmuró antes de plantar un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo, Aang...- Respondió colocando su mano sobre la de él, un pequeño movimiento sobre ésta alertando a ambos. Katara sonrió.- Creo que será mejor ir a dormir o no parará de patear en toda la noche.

Aang esbozó un largo bostezo y asintió con una sonrisa adormitada.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	8. Humedad

Wow, hoy si que ando inspirada (Delirios de las 3:00 am :I )

He aquí la letra "H" x3

Avatar: El último maestro aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

Humedad.

-¿Por qué me estás viendo así?- Cuestionó ella. Sus mejillas ardían en cuanto notó la intensidad con la que Aang le observaba.

-No lo sé...- Respondió mientras veía como la desnuda figura de su amada se detenía luego de dejar la cortina del baño entre-abierta.-...eres hermosa.

-Aang...- Dijo desviando la mirada.

-No, lo digo en serio.- Le interrumpió, sus manos frente a su pecho a modo defensivo.- La habitación estaba muy oscura, ¿sabes?...- Añadió llevándose una mano a la nuca.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- Preguntó Katara con una ceja en alto a la vez que las apasionadas escenas que se repetían en su cabeza le robaban aquella sonrisa.

-No había podido verte bien...tú sabes...así.- Respondió acercándose y tomando las manos de la morena.- Eres aún más hermosa de lo que imaginé.

Un nudo se formó el la garganta de Katara, no pudo evitar inclinarse y aceptar aquel beso.

-Oye...- Llamó la joven maestra antes de tomar su mano.- Ven, tengo una idea.- Dijo guiándolo al pequeño espacio tras la cortina del baño.

-Uh...¿Katara?...- Sus ojos viajaron por la pequeña pieza y acabaron recorriendo el cuerpo de Katara, quien le daba oportunidad para ver su redondo trasero mientras tomaba el jabón de la repisa de arriba. Sacudió la cabeza levemente tratando de volver al tema principal.-...¿Qué clase de idea?

-Una en la que tú y yo tomamos un baño...- Dijo sensualmente mientras daba un paso hacia él.- Es importante asearse después de hacer el amor.

Un cálido cosquilleo se albergó en el pecho de Aang. Habían hecho el amor por primera vez y él lo sabía, pero escuchar aquellas palabras salir de los labios de su amada era como música para sus oídos.

-¿O acaso prefieres ducharte solo?- Preguntó a modo de broma mientras se enjabonaba las manos y las tallaba suavemente contra el pecho del joven Avatar. Aang negó con la cabeza.

Las manos de Aang encontraron la cintura de Katara en segundos y comenzaron a descender lentamente por su espalda baja. Un quedo suspiro escapando de los labios de Katara al sentir como la espuma que alguna vez estuvo en el cuerpo de su novio ahora resbalaba por su piel.

-¿Te digo un secreto?...- Murmuró la femenina voz, su alieno hormigueando por el oído de Aang.- Tú no estás nada mal.- Confesó rozando el frente de su cadera con la de él.

-Oh...¿Eso era un secreto?- Bromeó copiando la indiscreta insinuación de su novia.

Katara arqueó una ceja, en sus labios formándose una seductora sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando sus manos comenzaron a trazar los tatuajes en sus brazos, subiendo lentamente hasta encontrar aquel que era dividido por la cicatriz en su espalda.

Aang atrapó el rostro de la joven maestra entre sus manos con delicadeza y plantó un beso sobre su frente.

-No es que esté en contra de tu idea...- Murmuró Aang mientras besaba sus labios.- ...pero no le encuentro mucho sentido.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Se quejó apartando sus labios de él, una severa mirada ocupando los celestes ojos.

Aang alzó los hombros como distracción antes de sujetar las caderas de la joven contra las de él firmemente. Katara dejó salir un leve gemido al sentir como el despierto falo de su novio rozaba su entrada.

-Por que vamos a terminar ensuciándonos de nuevo.

Katara sonrió ante la sensación de la mano que capturó uno de sus pechos.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

* * *

Y de repente la espalda de Katara estaba firmemente presionada contra la pared, la repisa mas baja dándole el soporte suficiente para mantenerse sentada sobre la fría superficie. Inclinó su cabeza hacia mientras la atención de Aang se concentraba en sus pechos.

-Oh, Aang...- Llamó con voz temblorosa en cuanto sintió como su novio mordisqueaba uno de sus pezones.- ...por favor...

El corazón del joven Avatar latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho, su otra mano aventurándose entre las piernas de su novia, quien soltó un leve grito luego de que sus dedos llegaran a su clítoris.

Las manos de Katara pasaron de estar firmemente clavadas a la repisa de madera, a encontrarse detrás del cuello de Aang, un escalofrío erizándole la piel.

El sexo de Aang se deslizó dentro de ella con un poco más de dificultad esta vez y un profundo gemido escapó de la garganta de Katara a la vez que sus uñas se clavaban en la piel de Aang.

-¿Amorcito?...- Llamó preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

Los ojos de Katara se habían cerrado con fuerza. La joven respiró hondo y una leve risita escapó de sus labios segundos después.

-Estoy bien...- Respondió alzando la mirada.-...es solo...- Suspiró apenada, sus mejillas tornándose rojizas.-...es más grande de lo que era.

Los grises ojos de Aang se abrieron con sorpresa y sus mejillas enrojecieron de igual forma.

-¿Y eso es bueno? ¿Acaso te lastimé?

-¡Sí!, quiero decir, ¡no!...ugh...

-¿Quieres que salga?

-¡No!

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?!- Exclamó el joven entrando en pánico.

-¡No lo sé!- Respondió Katara igualmente angustiada.

Un rotundo silencio se coló en aquella pequeña sección del baño. Sus respiraciones se calmaron poco a poco, el calor de sus cuerpos evaporándose en el aire y el sonido del agua cayendo por la regadera provocando un incómodo eco.

-Lo siento...- Comentó ella cubriéndose el rostro con una mano.-...lo eché a perder.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Aang, una de sus manos sujetando la muñeca de la joven, tratando de animarle para descubrirse el rostro.- Claro que no. Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?...me asustaste, amorcito.- Agregó mientras ella recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Aang, quien la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.  
Estuvieron así un momento, el vapor del agua bailando al rededor de sus cuerpos.

-Lo sé...solo...lo siento.- Dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y lentamente agachando la cabeza, su mirada esquivando la de su novio.- Todo iba tan perfecto.

-Katara...- Llamó dulcemente, su mano encontró la barbilla de su novia y la alzó para verle a los ojos.- Siempre que tú y yo hagamos el amor, será perfecto.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Katara, el pulgar de Aang limpiándola casi instintivamente. Ella sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de él en un beso tan inocente y lleno de cariño, que pareció haber llegado hasta sus almas.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, ésta vez, una pizca de lujuria dilatando sus pupilas.

Un apasionado beso nació entre el vapor de la ducha y Katara se tuvo que morder la lengua para evitar gemir demasiado fuerte cuando Aang se adentró el ella, con más cuidado esta vez.

Aang sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, estaba tan cálida a su alrededor, tan húmeda...simplemente se sentía demasiado bien.

Adquirieron un ritmo fácilmente, sus respiraciones acelerando junto con el choque entre sus caderas.

-Aang yo...no creo...no creo poder...- Murmuró en su oído, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza.-...Aang...

-Y-yo tampoco...- Respondió apretando los dientes.-...oh, Katara...

La joven maestra-agua pudo sentir el tibio líquido que se disparó dentro de ella, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-Te amo, Katara.- Le escuchó decir entre agitadas respiraciones.

-Yo también te amo...demasiado.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	9. Insomnio

Hola, pos aquí actualizando x3

Tengo que admitir que esto en serio salió de la nada :I

Se los dejo para que lo disfruten ^^

PD- Hoy se acaba La Leyenda de Korra D': TTnTT

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

Insomnio.

-Aang...- Murmuró al sentir como las manos de su esposo comenzaban acariciando sus piernas, sin mencionar la sigilosa y a la vez apresurada manera en que se dirigían a sus rodillas, separándolas lentamente.-...No deberíamos estar haciendo ésto.

Un leve gemido pudo haber escapado de los labios de Katara de no ser por la mano que cubrió su boca firmemente.

-Shh...Lo sé.- Respondió acercando sus labios al oído de la morena.- Por eso tenemos que ser muy silenciosos.- Agregó removiéndo su mano, un prolongado beso ocupando los labios de Katara.

Katara soltó una risita, sus labios separándose de los de él.

-No es justo.- Reclamó aferrando sus manos al borde del escritorio.- Sabes que ese no es mi fuerte.- Agregó a modo de broma.

Aang se acomodó entre sus piernas. Sus manos encontraron la cintura de la morena y trazó su figura con una delicadeza que le erizó la piel.

-Exacto.- Un camino de besos humedecieron el cuello de Katara.

-Aang.- Reprochó colocando una firme mano sobre el pecho del Avatar. Por los espíritus, su piel estaba tan tibia.

Los azules ojos se clavaron en los de Aang. El maestro-aire soltó un suspiro.

-Por favor, Katara...- Suplicó.- Los acólitos se tomaron el día, Bumi está dormido y...

-¿Y por eso me tienes sentada sobre el escritorio de tu estudio, semi-desnuda, a las tres de la mañana?- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, una sonrisa danzando en sus labios.

-Oye, tú fuiste quien vino a "visitarme", yo estaba haciendo un papeleo muy importante.- Dijo haciendo alarde, su mano atrapando la barbilla de ella burlonamente.

-Oh, ¿estás diciendo que soy culpable?- Rezongó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No es que seas culpable...- Comentó acariciando la expuesta espalda de la joven con dulzura. Katara suspiró, el tacto de su esposo tomando lo mejor de ella.-...es que eres perfecta.

Las manos de Aang llegaron a la nuca de su esposa, donde todo su cabello se encontraba recogido. Un tirón a la liga bastó para deshacer el improvisado peinado y la castaña cabellera se extendió por la espalda de la morena en segundos.

-Y tú eres muy persuasivo.- Respondió permitiendo que su esposo elevara una de sus piernas a la altura de sus caderas.

Aang asintió, su frente recostada en el hombro de Katara. Las manos de ella recorrieron los músculos de su torso y brazos a la vez que sentía como los pulgares de él se enganchaban al borde de su ropa interior, deslizado la blanca tela fácilmente.

Apenas ésta cayó al suelo, las manos de Aang se dirigieron a la espalda baja de Katara, acerando sus caderas. Ella soltó un leve gemido en cuanto sintió el falo de su esposo -aún oculto bajo su ropa- rozar su entrada.

-Oh, Katara...-Murmuró al percatarse de las manos que se aventuraban a deshacer el nudo de su pantalón.

Un tembloroso suspiro escapó de entre los dientes de Aang al sentir el tibio tacto de su esposa al rededor de su miembro.

-Esto está mal, Aang...- Le animó con voz sensual. Sus movimientos sincronizados con las palabras que murmuraba en su oído.- ...muy...muy...mal.

El maestro-aire comenzaba a perder el control así que optó por encontrar algo que le diera algo de ventaja. Y lo encontró... justo entre las piernas de Katara.

-Ah-Aang...

-Shh...

Las uñas de Katara se clavaron en los hombros de él y su espalda se arqueó al sentir la alargada presión que se adentraba en su cuerpo con sencillez.

El maestro-aire dejó salir un leve gruñido en el momento en que las piernas de su esposa rodearon su torso, enganchada, sin deseos de soltarse...justo como Aang lo deseaba.

Su ritmo era lento y silencioso, -casi cuidadoso - . Respiraba profundamente cada vez que se introducía en ella y las caricias eran tan esmeras y a la vez posesivas.

Katara estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, mas éste se ahogó dentro de la garganta de su esposo. Aang había atrapado uno de sus pechos, a lo que Katara respondió con un firme choque entre sus caderas.

Aang aguantó un gemido y deshizo el beso solo para atrapar el labio inferior de ella entre sus dientes. Katara se aferró a sus hombros con mas fuerza, su cuerpo despegándose del escritorio.

-Aang...- Suplicó.

Él reaccionó y sujetó su trasero con firmeza, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel de su esposa. El placer se apoderaba de la fuerza en las rodillas del Avatar, forzándole a caer sobre el suelo, un seco golpe anunciando su aterrizaje.

Katara soltó una risita que volvió a sus pulmones en cuanto los dientes de Aang se toparon con uno de sus pezones; sin embargo, había olvidado que ella era quien tenía el control ahora.

La morena apretó los dientes y -acumulando la poca energía que le quedaba- se embistió contra su cadera, hundiendo el falo de Aang en lo más profundo de su ser. Katara reconoció la cálida sensación que se precipitó en sus entrañas, su agotando cuerpo cayendo sobre el pecho de su derrotado esposo.

Los minutos pasaron y en cuanto recuperó el aliento sus brazos de rodearon la cintura de Katara, quien para estas alturas ya se había quedado profundamente dormida.

-Te equivocaste, amorcito...- Dijo Aang mientras contemplaba el adormitado cuerpo que descansaba sobre su pecho.- Eso no estuvo tan mal...- Acarició su cabello.- De hecho...- Besó su frente.- ...ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	10. Juegos Nocturnos

Ok, estoy muy muy feliz.

Ayer me enteré que mi amiga Anahí está de vuelta sana y salva. Quiero agradecer a aquellos que me apoyaron a mantener la esperanza por que de verdad fue algo difícil para mí. Son de lo mejor.

P.D.- En realidad estaba guardando este fanfic para Navidad, pero no voy a poder subirlo ese día TT-TT Así que éste es mi regalo adelantado para todos ustedes, Feliz Navidad chicos ^^ (Además que estoy en en DF y no tengo mi computadora aquí :I)

P.P.D.- Aún estoy haciendo encargos. Si no tienes cuenta y quieres que haga una historia puedes dejarme un review con un nombre distinto en la barra superior que dice "Guest."

P.P.P.D.- CAPÍTULO #10! *0*

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: M

-o-o

Juegos Nocturnos.

-¿Sabe?- Murmuró en su oído mientras rodeaba su cintura, la espalda de la morena encontrando su descubierto pecho.- Usted es muy bonita para ser un espíritu.  
La mano de Katara hizo a un lado la fina y casi transparente tela que caía por el sombrero de paja.

-Usted debe ser el Avatar Aang...- Comentó con voz seductora, los dedos de su otra mano enganchándose al collar de nómada aire que el joven Avatar llevaba al cuello.- He escuchado tantas cosas de usted...- Inclinó su cabeza, recostándola sobre su pecho.

-¿Oh, de verdad?- Murmuró antes de tomar el sombrero de paja y arrojarlo al suelo para darse un libre acceso a la cabellera que se derramaba por la espalda de la joven.-...¿Qué clase de cosas?...- Preguntó abrazándole con fuerza, intentando impregnarse de la intoxicante esencia de su esposa.

-Solo algunas de sus habilidades...- Vaciló sintiendo la desesperación en sus movimientos, los labios que se aventuraban en su cuello eran insistentes en que continuara.-...la facilidad que tiene para el aire-control,...- La mano de Aang deshizo la pintura sobre su hombro cuando se precipitó en atrapar uno de sus pechos.-...su amor por la comida vegetariana...

La voz de Katara se detuvo por un instante, quería que él también participara en su pequeño juego.

-¿Y qué más?...- Cuestionó deslizando la tela de sus hombros.

-Sí...- Se dijo a si misma mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla fingiendo una profunda concentración.-...Había algo más.

-Katara...- Se quejó antes de dar un leve mordisco a su hombro. Él más que nadie sabía lo que su esposa le estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué era?...- Se burleteó desviando la mirada a distintas direcciones.

Un leve grito hizo eco en la habitación.

Los brazos de Aang se habían enganchado a su cintura, cargando el fino cuerpo y depositándolo sobre la cama, su peso impidiendo el escape de la chica.  
-Oh, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo.- Se burló zafando sus brazos antes de comenzar a trazar sus tatuajes.

La respiración de Aang era entrecortada y las manos que acariciaban su espalda no estaban ayudando. Katara se elevo tanto como pudo, sus labios quedando justamente a la altura del oído de él.

-Es su talento más oculto...- Murmuró deteniendo sus movimientos en seco.-...se dice que es una persona apasionada...- Añadió antes de una breve pausa.- ...y que su lugar favorito para explotar dicha habilidad...es la cama.

Los labios de Aang se estrellaron contra los de ella, sus lenguas entrelazándose desesperadamente. El cuerpo de Aang se elevó lo suficiente para que Katara se deslizara y acercara aún más al centro de la cama, sus dedos nuevamente atrapando el collar de cuentas. Aang tomó impulso y la atrapó sin siquiera darle oportunidad de recostarse sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos rebotaron en el colchón y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Se quedaron frente a frente un momento, abrazados mientras el cosquilleo de pasión revivía dentro del estómago de Aang. La joven deslizó sus brazos lentamente por el torso de su esposo, acariciando la tibia piel. Se mordió el labio inferior.

La mano de Aang encontró su mejilla y acercó su rostro a un profundo beso. El hormigueo se expandió luego de sentir como la pierna de Katara se desplazaba por encima de su torso, entregándose discretamente. El joven se incorporó y tomó las orillas del disfraz, alzando la tela lentamente.

La confusión se coló en la mirada de Katara cuando vio como el cuerpo de su esposo desaparecía bajo su atuendo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir sus manos acariciando su desnuda piel, y la forma en que su aliento danzaba en su cuello y como sus dedos jugueteaban con sus pezones, por los espíritus...su sexo.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron y optó por acompañarle debajo de la tela, la temperatura aumentando a su alrededor.

Atrapó al joven Avatar con las manos en la masa. Su falo situado entre sus piernas a la perfección, listo para adentrarse en ella en cualquier momento. Los brazos de Katara se aferraron a los hombros de Aang y con un indiscreto movimiento en su cadera rozó sus sexos juguetonamente.

Aang dejó salir un leve gruñido, sus manos aprisionando la cintura de la chica en un intento por sentirla de nuevo. Katara gimió y su respiración se aceleró.

-Vaya, Avatar...- Exhaló tratando de mantenerse en su papel.-...es usted un pillo.

El ceño de Aang se frunció.

-Deja eso, ¿sí?- Comentó con una sonrisa que aparentó ser burlona.- No quiero tener sexo con la Dama Pintada.

Katara arqueó una ceja sintiéndose en parte ofendida.

-Pe-Pero...¿Qué no se trataba de eso?- Cuestionó confundida.

Aang negó con la cabeza.

-No me malinterpretes, amor...- Dijo tomando su mejilla con ternura.- No quiero tener sexo con la Dama Pintada...- Repitió tallando su pulgar en la morena piel, las diminutas gotas de sudor ayudando a deshacer la pintura en su rostro.-...Quiero hacer el amor con mi esposa.

Los ojos de Aang fueron invadidos por la sorpresa ante los repentinos brazos que se amarraron a su cuerpo con fuerza. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y acarició el cabello de Katara, sus dedos hundiéndose en los oscuros mechones.

-Te amo...- Escuchó murmurar a la femenina voz, un tono quedo y un tanto quebradizo.- Te amo como no tienes idea, Aang.

El calor de su piel adherido a la suya, la dulzura de su voz y la profundidad de sus palabras fueron demasiado.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y deshizo el abrazo lentamente solo para encontrar el rostro de su esposa, sus ojos brillando intensamente. Sujetó sus hombros.

-Vamos...- Le animó mientras pasaba un poco de la tela del disfraz por encima de su rostro, tanto la pintura como sus lágrimas siendo limpiadas con cuidado.-...Terminemos lo que comenzamos.

Katara soltó un risita y asintió, sus mejillas ruborizándose mientras se percataba de los brazos que acercaban su cuerpo al de él. Sintió que su corazón se derretía ante la suavidad y ternura con la que Aang le besó, el peso del joven Avatar forzándole a recostarse sobre su pecho. Estaba tan concentrada en ello que ni siquiera notó el momento en que la espalda de su esposo encontró la suave cama, las manos de ella aferradas a sus mejillas.

Los dientes de Aang atraparon su labio inferior un par de veces antes de concentrarse en recorrer su cuello. Sus manos trazando su propio camino por la espalda baja de Katara.

El falo de Aang reaccionó ante la fricción entre sus cuerpos y Katara dejó escapar un leve gemido en cuanto rozó su clítoris.

-Oh, Aang...- Murmuró mientras las manos del joven Avatar levantaban su cadera y posicionaba su sexo en su entrada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y su espalda se arqueó ante la bien conocida presencia que ocupaba aquel espacio reservado para él...solo para él.

Cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada suspiro y gemido era tan único, tan majestuoso. Su ritmo aumentó, la intensidad con que buscaban fusionarse terminó con Katara arrojando con desesperación la tela que les cubría.

El golpe final para ella fue el momento en que una de las manos de Aang se topó con su clítoris.

El golpe final para él fue el peso de su agotada esposa cayendo a su alrededor.

Aang ni siquiera recordaba por que había optado por escuchar la sugerencia de aquel miembro del consejo: "Intenten disfrazarse, es de los trucos más viejos del libro."

No necesitaban de esos consejos.

No necesitaban hacerse pasar por otras personas.

Solo necesitaban ser ellos mismos.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	11. Karst

Hola, humanos x3

Ok, me disculpo por mi melodrama del otro día. La verdad es un sentimiento que he tenido guardado, pero supongo que la forma en que lo puse pudo no ser la adecuada. Repito: **No es una despedida.**

Y lo digo en serio: Lo siento. Creo que todo se me salió de las manos porque se acerca mi periodo y bueno...estúpidas hormonas que me ponen histérica. Sé que esto vuelve todo aún más tonto, pero aún así les ofrezco una disculpa gigante.

Se les quiere mucho gente :3

Y bien, aquí ando de nuevo, actualizando el ABC que anda medio abandonado (y es que encontrar una buena palabra con "K" esta difícil) pero bien, está hecho por fin.

Espero que lo disfrutes. ^^

Avatar: El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: K+

-o-o

Karst.

-Tenía tanto tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Acampar...- Respondió Katara mientras utilizaba una varita de madera para mover los trozos de leña en la fogata entre ellos.

Una fresca brisa nocturna se aventuró por la entrada de la pequeña cueva haciendo el cuerpo de ambos estremecerse.

Los grises ojos de Aang siguieron los movimientos de Katara mientras se acercaba a gatas en su dirección. Aang sonrió en cuanto el peso de la cabeza de la joven se hizo presente en uno de sus hombros.

-Hace algo de frío, ¿cierto?- Murmuró Aang, sus brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Katara, que asintió segundos después.

El Avatar se recostó contra la rocosa pared a sus espaldas y respiró profundamente, el aroma de su futura esposa inundando sus fosas nasales.

Una pequeña risa se escuchó en la cueva. Aang se volvió en dirección a la chica, cuya mirada se mantenía fija en el techo.

-¿Qué sucede?

Desvió la mirada apenada mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro, sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Fue solo un déjà vu...- Respondió acurrucándose nuevamente. Su rostro ahora hundiéndose en la camisa de Aang.-...una parte de mí se quedó esperando a que los cristales se encendieran.

Aang sonrió y giró su cabeza solo un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos.

-Creo que somos dos.- Admitió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Katara soltó una leve risita y se volvió hacia la pequeña maleta a su lado, a la vez ganándose una mirada confundida por parte de su prometido.

-Uh...¿Katara?- Llamó en cuanto noto el libro que la joven ahora colocaba sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Uh."?- Le reclamó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría el libro en la primera página.- Necesitas estar listo para la junta de mañana.

Aang recargó su cabeza contra la pared junto con un gruñido prolongado.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.- Le animó pasando las primeras páginas que conformaban la introducción.-Mira.- Agregó señalando una línea del índice.- Aquí dice "Significado de los nombres.". Eso suena interesante.

Aang examinaba los delicados movimientos de Katara con suma atención, sus grises ojos capturando cada detalle hasta que la joven se detuvo en la página indicada, sus dedos acariciaron la hoja inconscientemente y volvió a pasar las hojas, con más lentitud esta vez.

-Hmm...- Se pasó la lengua por los labios con profunda concentración hasta llegar a la sección que estaba buscando.- Aquí está.- Exclamó volviéndose hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Los ojos de Aang captaron las letras finamente escritas sobre la hoja de papel al mismo tiempo que Katara las leía en voz alta.- "Significado de los nombres: Nación del Aire."

Aang se incorporó solo un poco, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su novia estaba por decir.

-Lo encontré. - Dijo siguiendo las palabras con su dedo índice.- "Aang.": Cernido pacífico.- Arqueó una ceja mostrándose confundida.- ¿"Cernido"?, ¿qué significa?

-Es como...- Hizo una pausa y se volvió para encontrar los azules ojos.-...como cuando un ave se mantiene en un mismo sitio en el aire, aleteando pero sin moverse.- Explicó.

Katara asintió y regresó su atención al libro.

-Hmm...- Pasó un par de hojas.- En cierta forma, tiene sentido.- Bromeó antes de sentir los brazos de Aang ajustando el abrazo de su cintura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó juguetonamente, su aliento danzando en el oído de ella.

-Oh, nada.- Respondió antes de recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro.- Es solo que recordé tus caricias aquella noche en la bahía hace un par de meses...- Su otra mano halló su mejilla.-...te sentías como el aire mismo.

Aang atrapó su mano y plantó un beso sobre ella.

-Vaya sorpresa.- Bromeó devolviendo su atención al libro.- Vamos. Quiero saber qué significa tu nombre.

Katara hojeó las páginas repletas de nombres desconocidos hasta toparse nuevamente con un título en llamativas letras negras.

-"Significado de los Nombres: Tribu Agua."- Dijeron a unísono.

Ambos repasaron los nombres con cuidado hasta que la voz de Aang detuvo la búsqueda.

-Ahí está.- Dijo señalando el nombre de su amada.- Dice: "Katara.": Cascada.

-Oh...- Arqueó una ceja.- Me gustó más el tuyo.

-¿Qué dices? - Sonrió.- Tú eres muy parecida a una cascada: Eres poderosa, y a la vez benévola y hermosa.

Un cálido cosquilleo emergió de las mejillas de Katara y su rostro se acercó al rostro Aang lo suficiente para poder plantar un veloz beso sobre sus labios. Justo en ese momento se escuchó el estruendo de un rayo, cuya luz iluminó la pequeña cueva e hizo que el cuerpo de a joven maestra se tensara. Aang sonrió.

-No sabía que le temes a los rayos.

-No les temo.- Se quejó apenada.

-Como tú digas.- Bromeó abrazándole con más fuerza.- Sigamos.

-Pensé que no querías repasar ésto.- Bromeó.

-Bueno, tiendo a recordar mucho de lo que hacemos juntos así que con suerte no se me olvidará para mañana.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	12. Luciérnaga

Bien, éste es de esos fics que en serio digo:"Pffwa... Me quedó bien hermoso!"

Pero serás tú quien juzgue eso x3

Todo comenzó a inicios de mes, cuando me tocó ver un documental acerca de las luciérnagas y dije "Hmm, apuesto a que Katara jamás ha visto luciérnagas. Porque...pffft, el Polo Sur.". Por cierto, ¿recuerdan que Varrick comentó que había crecido en una granja?, pues yo me pregunto...¿hay granjas en el Polo Sur?

Ok, fuera de eso.

Podemos decir que se sitúa durante el cómic "La búsqueda." en algún momento en el que el grupo acampara en un bosque (no, no en el bosque del olvido...solo, un bosque...)

Avatar: El último maestro-aire no me pertenece.

Clasificación: T

-o-o

Luciérnaga.

El familiar sonido parecía hacer eco a la distancia.

-Psst...

Aang soltó un leve gruñido y se giró sobre una de las patas del enorme bisonte.

-Psst, Aang.- Le escuchó llamar a la femenina voz.

Su hombro se sacudía con notable ímpetu.

-Aang, despierta.- Murmuraba en su oído con el sigilo suficiente para evitar despertar a los demás.

-Hmm...¿Kat...?

La joven detuvo sus palabras con un dedo índice, el otro cercano a sus propios labios.

-Shh. Ven conmigo.- Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomó su mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

El aroma a leña incinerada de la ahora extinta fogata se apoderó de sus fosas nasales y la somnolencia se evaporó de su cuerpo tan pronto sus ojos hallaron el nocturno cielo. Había luna llena.

-Katara.- Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa.

-Aang.- Respondió, juguetonamente devolviendo el gesto.- Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Las manos de Katara se cerraron alrededor de las de Aang y se apresuró a correr en dirección al bosque, adentrándose entre los frondosos árboles en los cuales la primavera había dejado su marca. El joven no dijo palabra alguna mientras se dejaba guiar por la oscuridad sin siquiera saber a donde se dirigían exactamente.

-¿Katara?- Llamó notando como la velocidad en los pasos de la joven maestra-agua disminuía.

-Ya casi llegamos.- Dijo volteando a dos lugares distintos antes de decidirse por el primero que había visto.- Sólo un poco más.- Agregó, sus pasos ahora permitiendo que su novio caminase a su lado.

Aang le miró confundido y dio un leve apretón a su mano. Los azules ojos hallaron los suyos gracias a la luz de la luna. Katara le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa antes de que su mirada se posara sobre un punto detrás de él.

-Ahí es.- Murmuró acercándose lentamente.

Aang parpadeó un par de veces mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban al danzante brillo que emergía detrás de una gran roca. Katara se ocultó tras la misma y Aang imitó su acción antes de volver la vista hacia el cautivante paisaje frente a ellos.

-¿Sabes qué son?- Preguntó señalando vagamente los danzantes puntos que parpadeaban sin ritmo alguno.

-¿Te refieres a las luciérnagas?- Preguntó un tanto desconcertado ante las palabras de su novia.

-Luciérnagas.- Repitió.

-Son insectos.

Una pizca de temor se alojó en los azules ojos en cuanto se percató de cómo una luciérnaga se acercaba a ellos y Aang se tensó un poco al sentir la firmeza con que Katara sujetaba su camisa. El pequeño punto luminoso se posó cuidadosamente sobre la nariz de ella.

Aang soltó una risita.

-Vaya, tengo competencia.- Bromeó acercando una mano a la nariz de Katara y la luciérnaga emigró a su dedo índice.

Katara parpadeó un par de veces, recapacitando las palabras de su novio.

-¿Competencia?- Repitió divertida al momento en que el insecto abandonaba el dedo de su novio y retomaba su lugar en el aire.

-Sí.- Afirmó rozando su mano con la de ella discretamente.- Estamos en medio de un ritual.

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó curiosa.

Aang asintió y sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas.

-Un ritual de apareamiento.- Explicó desviando la mirada hacia el espectáculo.- Las hembras brillan y los machos deben imitar sus destellos.

-Entonces, si dos luciérnagas se sincronizan...- Hizo una pausa, percatándose de lo ligeramente incómoda que se estaba tornando la conversación.

-Sí.

-Oh...- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Katara en cuanto sintió la mano de Aang tomar la suya en silencio.- Eso me recuerda a algo.- Dijo captando la atención de su novio.- Hace un tiempo me comentaste acerca de los Chakras, ¿recuerdas?

Aang asintió.

-Bueno, el Chakra de la luz es el que se vincula a la conexión de todo, ¿cierto?- Preguntó al aire y su pensativa mirada se clavó en un par de afortunadas luciérnagas cuyos destellos se coordinaban a la perfección.- El Chakra de la luz.

-Son dos luces distintas...- Reflexionó Aang.- ...que parpadean a mismo tiempo.

-Como dos corazones separados.

-Que palpitan como uno.- Dijeron a unisono.

Aang no tardó en sentir el peso de su novia acurrucándose en su pecho. Katara soltó un suspiro.

-Jamás vi algo tan hermoso.

-Yo sí.- Comentó mostrándose soberbio.

Katara le lanzó una mirada que aunque en verdad representaba disgusto, optó por exagerar con tal de seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó tomando una de sus mejillas y provocando que su semblante se relajase.- ¿Acaso nunca te has mirado al espejo?

-¡Aang!- Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizaron y no pudo evitar no darle aquel juguetón golpe sobre el pecho.

Aang soltó una carcajada y pronto ella se le unió, sus brazos ahora alrededor de su cuello mientras él hallaba comodidad al recostarse contra la roca.

Katara sonrió ante el par de luciérnagas que pasaron por el espacio entre ellos y el singular brillo revoloteando por el rostro de su novia logró sacarle una sonrisa al joven Avatar. Katara atrapó su rostro entre sus manos antes de acercarse a él y plantar un beso sobre sus labios.

-Tenías razón después de todo.- Comentó Katara, un tenue rubor en sus mejillas.- Esto es sin duda mejor que en los viejos tiempos.

-o-o

Gracias por leer.


	13. Madrugada

_Clasificación- T_

_Madrugada._

Su voz es baja y el aliento que se le escapa de los labios hormiguea el aire sobre su rostro.

-Sokka va a matarme, ¿no es verdad?

Ella responde con una risita débil y casi inaudible.

-No lo creo.- Murmura acercándose aún más al desnudo cuerpo al de su novio, una de sus manos encontrando su pecho y comienza a trazar patrones invisibles sobre el mismo. Su corazón late con fuerza bajo la tibia piel del joven Avatar.- Debió verlo venir al dejarnos viajar solos.

Aang sonrió.

-A estas alturas debió imaginar que sucedería, estuviera él o no.- Bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a la morena.

-Entonces me alegro de que fuera la segunda opción. Habría sido incómodo sabiendo que estaría por aquí.- Dijo acurrucándose, uno de sus dedos acariciando los labios de su novio, mejor amigo, y ahora, amante.

El joven maestro-aire se giró para hallar el rostro de su novia y con sus manos sujetándole las mejillas plantó un beso sobre su frente.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a viajar así.- Murmuró.- De hecho, no puedo verme viajando sin ti.

Las comisura de los ojos de la chica pronto se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Entonces somos dos.- Respondió deslizando ambos brazos por los hombros de Aang. Suspiró.- No sé si hubiera podido aguantar más tiempo sin...

Aang aprovechó la tímida pausa y dio un corto beso a sus labios.

-¿Sin qué?- Susurró fingiendo no saber a lo que su novia se refería.

-Tú sabes...sin hacer...- Respondió desviando la mirada.

-Oh.-Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo por los labios de Aang mientras se alzaba sobre uno de sus codos.- insinúas que sé_ hacerlo_.

-¡Aang!- Exclamó dándole un leve golpe en el hombro mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aumentaba. Aang soltó una carcajada, se abrazó a la cintura de su novia y con un poco de ayuda de su aire-control desprendió el cuerpo de Katara de entre las sábanas y ambos giraron al otro lado de la cama.

Le había tomado totalmente desprevenida y Aang adoraba cada vez que eso sucedía. La fina mano de Katara halló su mejilla solo para dar una vuelta y terminar sobre él, sus codos apoyados a los lados de Aang.

-Estás loco.

Las mejillas de Katara se ruborizaron una vez más y frotó su nariz contra la de él.

-Quizás...- Respondió abrazando su cintura.- Pero tengo una buena razón para estarlo.

-o-o

Estuve revisando una carpeta de historias que tengo incompletas y me encontré esta cosita vagando, y ya que no he actualizado esta historia desde el inicio del año (sin mencionar que le atiné a la letra...) decidí dejarla por acá.

No estoy muy segura de si ya la había subido, revisé algunos fics donde pensé que estaría y como ya no la encontré pues...ahí la tienes.

_Gracias por leer._


End file.
